Bleach 1: Bee Sting
by Disy
Summary: After years Soi Fon finally meets her former idol again face to face. But this is only the beginning of a series of dominating battles!


By Nategrey837

Yoruichi walked into the second division barracks, she was looking for her old pupil Soi Fon. "Hey have you seen Soi?" She asked the third seat of the second division with no luck. She gave a sigh before she gave up and walked back to the house she was staying at.

Yoruichi walked up to the door and opened, she noticed that all the lights were off it was dark, very dark. "Who's here." her eyes scanned the room, with no luck only one person could hide this well. "Soi get out here!" The young woman demanded, only to have her pupil walk into the light with a smile. "I guess I hide to well right?" SOi said still smiling.

"Yes, no one around here could come close to hiding that well, so what has you smiling?" Soi just turned her back before walking away from her old mentor. "No reason, well maybe one." Soi said adding a extra hop in her step, so Yoruichi would have no choice but to follow her to ask her why she was so happy.

Not a second passed before Yoruichi used shunpo to get right in front of her pupil. "Come on Bee tell me." She looked up into the eyes of Yoruichi. "I..meet someone special." Yoruichi's eyes went wide with joy. "Oh do tell!" Soi Fon only moved her finger and gestured for Yoruichi to move closer. "I'm kinda embarrassed could you move closer.

Soi waited a moment before putting her lips right next to Yoruichi's. "Well, the thing is I didn't find anyone special. I just wanted you closer so I could do this." Yoruichi didn't have time to react, Soi Fon was able to swing her arm around and wrap some sort of metal cuff around her left arm, then second later her gut was meet with a punch from Soi which caused her to hit the ground, the punch was the hardest she had ever felt.

"I bet your wondering, why that punch hurt so much right?" Soi then placed her foot under Yoruichi's chin and lifted her head staring at her old mentor. "That cuff completely nullifies your powers." Yoruichi's eyes widened once more. "Why." Soi took a seat right in front of her. "No time to explain, right now but we're going to play a little game." Soi then started to run her hand though Yoruichi's soft purple hair. "Somewhere in this house there is a key to your cuff, if you find it and free yourself the chance that you will escape here will increase by a ton, but I will be there every step to stop you from getting it."

Soi then placed a cuff on her left arm. "Don't worry I will be at the same level you are, but if you find the key you should be able to defeat me even if I take my cuffs off right? You beat me before didn't you?" Soi then grabbed Yoruichi's hair and pulled her head up where the two of them were face to face. "I wonder though can you beat me in your current state? Without your powers are you still better than I?" With that Soi Fon laid her mentors head back down and walked off into the house.

About five minutes later Yoruichi had recovered fully from the attack. _'What got into little bee?'_ Yoruichi wondered this but knew right now wasn't the time to ask the question, she was in a dark house and the best assassin in the soul society was in the same house, most likely already watching her every step.

Yoruichi walked carefully threw the house, heading up the steps instead of moving to though the bottom floor, the first room she went to was her bedroom, she entered the room. She reached for the light switch on instinct but stopped herself knowing that would give her position away.

She walked though the room before she her eyes went blind for a second trying to adjust to the light, but she was able to turn around just in time to see Soi Fon at the door. Soi took this momentary blindness to her advantage and rushed to Yoruichi sending a quick punch to the gut of her, causing Yoruichi to take a few steps back. This was followed by a kick to the head which was caught by Yoruichi. "I'm not as helpless as you may think." Yoruichi then turned her back ankle and swung Soi Fon like a baseball bat against the nearest wall causing the young woman to hit the wall and fall back first to the ground.

Yoruichi hurried to try and mount her old pupil to try and finish this before Soi had a chance to come back. To bad Yoruichi didn't do a good enough job at it, because when she came charging in she was only meet by a kick connecting to her shin causing her to trip a bit forward, then as SOi Fon rose from the ground she was able to connect a punch right into Yoruichi's face.

Yoruichi hit the ground hard as blood instantly covered her face from her bloody nose. Soi then placed a foot on her back and pushed the woman down before grabbing Yoruichi's shirt and in one quick motion she pulled the shirt ripping it completely off. "I'll take this as my first trophy." SOi then moved over to the stunned Yoruichi as she pulled her up by the hair and pulled the woman to a dresser in the room before she opened one section of the dresser and placed Yoruichi's large breasts in it.

Soi then took a step back before moving forward doing a spin as she did, once fully turned around and getting full momentum from the spin she gave a massive kick to the section of the dresser Yoruichi's breasts were in which caused it to close hard on them, well as much as it could close with her breasts inside them.

Yoruichis eyes only went blank as the pain made her entire body go limp, the only thing she could do was pull herself away from the dresser and fall to the ground back first. Soi Fon then bent down and looked down at Yoruichi's breasts there was a straight red mark across them, she bent her head down and licked the mark causing Yoruichi to grunt in pain. "Don't you like the pain Yoruichi, you look so good when the look on your face is covered with pain.

Soi Fon got no response so she let her hand roam down Yoruichi's body lower and lower until her hand found her way under Yoruichi's pants as she wrestled with her thong under her pants. Soi Fon was about to her womanhood when Yoruichi bent upward sending a hard head butt to her face causing SOi Fon to fall sideways and to the ground.

Yoruichi knowing that she was in trouble decided the best bet was to hurry out of this room, she would have to deal with the fact that the key could be in that room. Finally yoruichi made it somewhere she thought safe, she tried to catch her breath without making to much noise, _'I'm sorry for what I have to do next Bee'_ She thought to herself she walked a bit further though the hall and walked into the door.

Soi was close behind and opened the door seconds after she did, she was going to reach for the light once more before she felt two hands grab her shit only to be followed by a foot to be placed on her stomach as the next thing she knew she was being thrown though the air, the young pupil hit the ground roughly.

As she stood up she felt the same momentary blindness Yoruichi felt before, this caused her to move forward just a step as she then felt her leg hit what seemed to be a rope on the ground, the next thing she knew she felt a strong pain across her stomach, when she looked down she could see a wooden sword that looked like it was being held by a rope with a spring at the end, Soi Fon had no choice but to fall to a knee and when she did the wooden sword was once more pulled back, before she knew what happened it had been released again but this time hitting her right in the side of her face.

This was more then enough to cause her to fall forward, her entire body felt like it was paralyzed. Yoruichi gave a sigh and gave a hard kick to her pupils back causing a loud yell to come from her former pupil. "this has been my house for over two hundred years do you think that I the former captain of the second division would have a house that was simply a house." Yoruichi gave another kick but this time to the woman stomach. "Your pathetic, to think you took my spot, you don't even scout your foes home to see what advantages they may have." Yoruichi hadn't ever talked to oi like this before but she was never this angry.

Now though was the time for payback, well after she checked the room for the key which wasn't there, which didn't surprise her. Yoruichi moved to the wooden sword and grabbed it, then she went over to Soi Fon and grabbed the bottom of her outfit and ripped it completely off just leaving a thong, SOi wanted to cover up but didn't have the power to do so.

Yoruichi then moved Soi's thong aside and placed the hilt of the sword against her womanhood. "Normally I would at least wet this a little before doing this, but since your division leads the punishment squad I'm sure you can handle it." Before Soi had a chance to think she felt a good three inches of the hilt being plunged into her, her small frame having a hard time letting the hilt inside the more she pushed it in the larger the resistance. "Ahh Stop!" Soi yelled as her lower body squirmed a bit trying to get it out.

Yoruichi looked up at Soi only to see her face full of tears. Yoruichi let just a moment of sadness enter her mind where she forgot what she was doing and this was more then enough time for Soi to kick the woman which was quite hard with a wooden sword stuck so far into your womanhood, then caused Yoruichi to stumble backward.

She then almost tripped over a cord as she was stumbling backwards _'I didn't..._ Her thought was stopped when she felt a pain between her legs, she looked down to see a wooden sword about the same length and width as the one Soi had been plunged with, but this one had come up from under Yoruichi and plunged itself roughly a few inches into her, thankfully she still had her pants on or it would have went much further.

Yoruichi thought she was lucky but instead when she tried to pull it out she felt something cut her. "AHHH!" She pulled again and once more something cut the inside of her. She let out another yell as she closed her eyes and pulled the sword out completely, she held onto the sword as she fell backward, when she looked over at it only then did she notice the rough edges cut on it to cause the damage to her woman from the inside.

Yoruichi only spent a second on the ground before she looked up and saw that Soi Fon was no longer in the room, she must have left during the activation of the trap, Yoruichi also noticed the sword was gone that she had plunged with, Yoruichi knew that now Soi Fon was twice as dangerous being armed with a sword so she grabbed the sword that had just cut her and took it with her as she gingerly walked out of the room.

For the next ten minutes there was no attack or sound, other then the wood cracking under her a few times, which seemed loud as hell right now. She took another step before her cat like ears could hear something slicing though the air behind her, Yoruichi ducked Soi Fon's attack as it only caused the cuts in her womanhood to rip open further. "Uhh." She grunted lightly as she then swung her sword at Soi's knee.

Soi much like Yoruichi heard this and jumped the sword, only to land on the ground directly in front of her, the two woman were almost nose to nose but still couldn't see each other. "Did you like the new trap I added to your house." Yoruichi just gripped the sword harder, which caused her hand to get cut from the edges of the sword.

Neither woman said a word as they started to dodge each others attack, both showing why they were known as the best assassins of the soul society. but it was SOi Fon who won this fight as she dodged one of the attacks only to thrust her wooden sword forward the tip of it plunging right into Yoruichi's breast Soi Fon keep pushing forward. "UHHH SOI STOP!" Yoruichi yelled as she felt her back hit the wall, her grip on her sword had long since loosened as she felt the sword hit the ground beside her, that was the least of her problems though cause Soi keep pushing the sword tip further and further into her left breast.

Soi then pulled the sword back for one final strike but was caught off guard when Yoruichi had tackled her, the two flew forward and slammed though a wall and were in another room, this one was lightened by the window, But as luck would have it Yoruichi was now on top of Soi Fon.

Soi didn't have time to reverse this move before she was being hammered by punches, left then right, Yoruichi was masterful in her act, she made sure to use her knees to keep her arms grounded and moved to far up her body for her legs to do any damage to her. About ten punches later did she lay back to see the work she had done, the once perfect face of Soi now had bruises on the left and right side, the one on the left side much larger due the sword strike she took from the trap.

Yoruichi laid there a moment longer thinking it was over before she felt movement under her. "Soi don't you know when you lost." Yoruichi gave a sigh. "Sorry for what I have to do next." Yoruichi stood up and turned Soi Fon around, with little resistance before she pulled Soi Fon's head back she then took one of the two long braided pieces of hair which had a ring on the end of it and pulled her right leg to the ring before placing the ring on the foot, she let go and the ring caught the foot and keep her head pulled back she did the same to her other foot and ring, her back body almost made a perfect circle, if Yoruichi really tried she could have done it.

"Oh god it hurts, please get me out of this." Soi Fon pleaded to her mentor as she could feel her hair starting to be pulled out. Yoruichi just sighed and looked around the room, her victory almost helping the fact that she was hurting like hell, she then finally found it the key.

Soi Fon's face was covered in red some of it blood, some of it anger and some pain. The only thing that took her mind off all of it was Yoruichi grabbing the key, Soi looked over as far as she could before she bit her lip hard only causing blood to come out and closed her eyes and with one kick motion she used all her leg strength to completely pull the braided pieces of hair out. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Soi Fon yelled out hoping there wasn't a bald spot.

Yoruichi looked over at her in surprise before placing the key in the cuff and letting the cuff fall to the ground. "Finally." Yoruichi said, but Soi wasn't done she reached inside her shirt and grabbed her key and undid her cuff as well.

The two women stared at each other, the fight was about to go to another level no sneaking around no traps just one on one.

Soi charged Yoruichi both of them still having to adjust to the change in power, but SOi was still a bit to fast and Yoruichi was the one who got tackled, this time though the window and they fell out of the house, and headed toward the ground, Yoruichi was unable to turn the tables and hit back first against the ground hard, as her mouth open and she gasped.

As if for payback from before she was on the receiving end of the punches, which were much harder then hers since she had that damn cuff on, ten punches was all that was given just like she did. Soi Fon got up and turned Yoruichi around not thinking to look at her work.

Instead of using Yoruichi's hair though she just pulled Yoruichi's arms back and waited for her head to follow she then placed the back of her foot against Yoruichi's head and then adjusted her wait and slammed Yoruichi's head hard into the ground, she did this five times before letting the woman lay in peace for a second.

Soi Fon then grabbed Yoruichi's remaining outfit and pulled it completely off leaving the warrior completely naked. Soi lifted her up to finish the job only to be meet by a kick between the legs from Yoruichi. "Bitch." Yoruichi said as she watched Soi grab her womanhood, the now very bloody and bruised face of Yoruichi showing.

Yoruichi grabbed Soi Fons head and pulled her head up before unloading a punch to her face causing Soi Fon to stumble backward, then another and another each one caused her to stumble backward until Soi Fon's back was against a brick wall, Yoruichi this time sent a kick but it was dodged and the kick made contact with the wall causing the wall to collapsed.

Only a few seconds passed before they were spotted and the entire soul society all made it to where the two women were fighting one another. No one seemed to want to stop them either.

The two women were either naked or barley had anything but a thong on but they didn't care there was only one thing they wanted now, victory.

Yoruichi and Soi Fon circled one another there bodies aching from head to toe. The gap closed slowly until they were both arm length of one another, the first punch came from Yoruichi which was dodged and Soi Fon reversed with a punch of her own against the chest of Yoruichi causing her to grunt in pain.

Yoruichi countered with a punch to the face to Soi who just smiled then took a few more punches from Yoruichi not blocking them, Yoruichi threw one more punch which was dodged this time Soi didn't counter she just let the blood which gathered in her mouth come out as she spit it in Yoruichi's face.

The now blind Yoruichi couldn't see what was going on, but unlike in the house they were to fast now to simply hear the ripples in the air, which allowed Soi to easily kick Yoruichi causing her to fly head first into the wall that they destroyed.

Soi Fon quickly made her way over to Yoruichi and grabbed her up by her breasts and pushed her against the only part of the wall around them that was still up. Soi then unloaded a punch into her right breast and then her left, she keep hitting them side to side brutalizing Yoruichi's pride and joy. Soi Fon then grabbed Yoruichi's shoulders as she moved her knee back. "Please stop." Is all Soi heard, but ignored it as she raised her knee up not once not twice but three times into Yoruichi's now destroyed womanhood.

Soi Fon then threw the woman to the ground letting her slide against the ground for a few feet as Yoruichi could swear that she could feel the rocks on the ground plunge into her body, they felt like daggers going into her.

Yoruichi then tried to get up but her efforts were meet by Soi Fon kicking her in the back sending her to the ground again, causing her breasts once more to take damage. SOi Fon then took a seat on Yoruichi's back and grabbed her purple ponytail and pulled it back raising her head, so the entire soul society could see it.

"Who's the greatest leader of the 2nd division?" Soi fon asked but Yoruichi stayed silent until Soi Fon's hand moved back and she started to rub Yoruichi's womanhood, it felt so good but hurt like hell at the same time. "uhh stop it." Soi Fon then raised her hand and then brought it down slapping Yoruichi's womanhood loud enough that everyone around her could hear it. "I asked you a question, now be a good girl and answer it." Soi Fon raised her arm again about to slap Yoruichi's womanhood once more. "SOI FON IS!" Yoruichi yelled as the soul society watched tears roll down her face, dammit if her tears didn't even hurt like hell as they ran down her face.

"Now was that so hard." Soi Fon pulled her head back a bit and gave Yoruichi a kiss on her cheek. "See when you act like a good girl you get praised and loved." Yoruichi couldn't help but cry more this was the first time she had ever cried after losing, she hated this why did SOi Fon do this. "Now who's slave are you from this moment on." Yoruichi eyes widened. "I will never give you that honor!" Anther loud slap was heard hitting her womanhood yet again. "Honestly use your brain Yoruichi, if you don't agree to be my slave then how many men here will take advantage of you, not to add the women your in no condition to fight off that many people are you." Yoruichi couldn't believe what Soi had just done to her. "Fine I agree."

But instead of a kiss she was meet with yet another slap, but even to her surprise did she find herself now getting wet from the slaps. "Yoruichi as the former captain of the second division and member of the royal family you agree to be my slave, once you agree you know that you are bound by it for life." Yoruichi looked at the ground the best she could. "I Yoruichi do agree to these terms, but only if SOi Fon only allows herself to do whatever she leases to me no one else."

Soi then kissed her this time. "Your in no position to negotiate but I wouldn't allow anyone else to touch you anyway. Now though I want you to tell everyone here just what happened today!" Soi Fon yelled victorious as the entire soul society seemed to move closer. "I was beaten by Soi Fon, I was abused, I was beaten by a stronger warrior I am nothing more then her object now." SOi Fon finally got off her and then turned her around, moving her lips closer to Yoruichi's. "You never stood a chance, this was all planned from the moment we first fought when you returned, you were never stronger then me I just let you think so." Yoruichi's eyes widened but quickly closed as she felt her lips being touched by Soi Fon's it was such a nice soft kiss which was a nice turn of events until she felt her bottom lip being bit hard and pulled upward hard causing blood to come out of her lip.

Soi then showing just how much strength she had left picked Yoruichi up and placed her on her shoulder. "Now leave, everyone me and Yoruichi have personal matters to attend to." Looking over at the crowd she noticed some of the other females in the crowd, Orihime,Rangiku,Nemu,Unuhana. All of them were watching most of them looked outranged by what happened and all of them looking as if they wanted to step in. "I suggest no one try and take Yoruichi back I spent over a hundred years planning this and I will kill anyone who dares to try and take her from me."

By this time Yoruichi had passed out on top of Soi Fon, the two of them vanished into the air as SOi Fon quickly made her way to a special room in the house, when she found it she just smiled opening the door, she moved Yoruichi over to the wall and used the chains on the wall to hold her up, spreading her legs and arm far apart from each other.

Soi Fon then walked into the closet and took her clothing off only to come out with a black latex outfit which didn't leave much to the imagination and a whip. She walked around Yoruichi her body still limp. "Is there not a spot of your body which isn't bruised?" Soi Fon said smiling still at the work she had done. She then looked at Yoruichi's ass for a second before pulling the whip back and hitting her hard across her ass which caused a red spot to instantly form. "AHHHH!" Yoruichi yelled as she finally woke up.

SOi Fon walked around her and kissed her now blood coated lips. "So how do I look Yoruichi." Soi Fon then moved the hilt of the whip to Yoruichi's womanhood as she started to move it in a out roughly, the rubber was rubbing against the cuts inside there which caused a weird sensation of pleasure and pain. "You look..ahh..oh." SOi Fon was already wet from Yoruichi's moans. "I look what?" Soi Fon started to move it into her faster and faster, Yoruichi cried out more. "Wonderful,....ahh..sexy.....OHHH...perfect." Yoruichi said breathlessly. "You seem to have a hard time talking, but thank you for the compliments." Soi Fon replied now kissing Yoruichi on the neck.

Yoruichi couldn't take it anymore and came on Soi Fon's hand, Soi Fon pulled her hand up and sighed. "Bad girl." She placed her hand up to Yoruichi's mouth. "Now lick your milk kitty." Yoruichi didn't even seem to mind as she started to lick Soi Fon's hand moaning as she did so.

Soi then pulled her hand back. "Your turning into a little slut Yoruichi." Soi Fon then raised her knee and once more hit Yoruichi's pussy which was now very sensitive, she then started to rub her knee against her womanhood.

She then moved her mouth to Yoruichi's breasts and she started to bite on the erect nipple of Yoruichi causing her to moan, Soi Fon did another kick and Soi Fon bit down harder on the nipple pulling the nipple back with her teeth, then another kick then she pulled even more. "AHH...it hurt's.....ohh." Soi Fon almost couldn't take the moans she almost came from just them, which only caused her to hit Yoruichi harder and bite down harder until Yoruichi couldn't take it anymore and came once more.

Soi Fon then left her go and let her hang there. She then let Yoruichi down who couldn't hold herself up anymore. Soi Fon was about to leave when Yoruichi grabbed her ankle. "Please." Soi Fon looked down at her. "What is it." Yoruici pulled herself closer to Soi Fon as she started to kiss and lick Soi Fon's high heel boots. "I want to make you cum mistress." Soi kicked her aside. "Have I already broken your sprit that well?" Yoruichi only nodded, as Soi Fon took her clothing off.

She then straddled Yoruichi's face. "Be warned if you don't satisfy me I will make sure that you don't feel any pleasure for the next two weeks." Yoruichi didn't reply she just moved her tongue up and started to go to work, her tongue was fast almost cat like, it was everything Soi hoped it would be and SOi didn't last long only a few minutes before she came on Yoruichi's face. "Again!" Soi Fon pushed herself further down on Yoruichi's face. "I said AGAIN!" Soi Fon yelled before she raised herself up only to look down and see Yoruichi on the floor passed out, but with a smile on her face. "Fine, today I will let you get by easy."

Soi moved down and kissed her on the lips. "Now then lets get you into bed." Soi lifted Yoruichi up and took her to there bed, Soi placed her on the bed as she took the other side making sure to take off her clothing, both women now naked in the bed,

Soi Fon was victorious and finally had the one person she wanted most as hers and no ones else's.

.......................................

Lisa was in front of the TV watching the a movie, before Mashiro moved up behind her. "Are you watching the Soi Fon vs Yoruichi fight again!" Lisa looked back at her. "Shut the fuck up or you'll end up like her." Mashiro just laughed. "Just saying it's like the hundredth time you watched it your kinda a pervert." Mashiro said as the started to hop her way though the warehouse. "Oh and just so you know I would win in a fight." mashiro said laughing as she walked off.

Lisa looked over at her glaring. "That's what you think." Turning the TV off she walked off to where Mashiro just went, to see who would really win in a fight....

...........................................

END!


End file.
